TreeTopia
For more information see: TreeHouse TreeTopia 'or '"TreeBoot" is the fourth installment in the "TreeHouse series", which is a Minecraft series. Origin The Idea for TreeTopia was created by James, who wanted to bring back the TreeHouse series. They decided to launch it as a Creature Hub exclusive, meaning no POV's on the Creatures individual channels. The series started as building individual houses and one communal tree, but turned into sabotage and arguing. James still calls the house he built the Communal Tree, but the others say it is his. History During the first session Kootra, Immortal, Nova, Seamus, Sly and Dan started making their main creature tree along with the shit-shack. During this time Kootra started working on his own tree and Sly made a workshop. Then all of the creatures excluding Dan went cave exploring. The next session their server was griefed and had to recreate the main creature tree. During this time Seamus started making his tree house near Kootra's treehouse. Then Dan and Sly started building as well. Meanwhile, James who was up to no good made an arrow trap for Immortal. Luckily for Aleks, Seamus was the first to be tested on and died. Then Immortal started working on his "five star hotel" and had to deal with Sly's and Nova's attempts to grief it. Eventually Seamus burns down Immortal's hotel which then causes Immortal to go on a grief rage and starts killing everyone and then exploding the main Creature treehouse. In the next session Kootra started a hit man service. Nova being MLG hired Kootra to assassinate Immortal for 10 pieces of iron. In retaliation, Immortal hired Sly to kill both Nova and Kootra to which both of them complained about how Sly was a 'dirty' hitman by teleporting to his targets. Meanwhile Dan was working his wheat farm and was the only one not involved in the 'Creature Cold War" . Finally Sly goes on a purge and goes to kill all of the other creatures except for Jordan who gave him his iron to survive due to someone (Jordan) taking his iron from his shop. Luckily for everyone else the sun was up before Sly could finish his purge. In the next session after Sly found out they were living in an island with limited resources Sly went on adventure to find land. Sly was able to find a huge chuck of land and along with Nova (who teleported) went exploring and committed pig genocide to take their meat (Nova later abused and hanged pigs with rope in the next episodes). Meanwhile Aleks adds to his hotel and expanded it. After a while Sly got bored and telported back to the main island with Nova still stuck and basically defenseless. Nova finally decides to start mining and eventually finds diamonds. Sly on the other hand makes a nether portal and an enchantment table. In the end Nova teleports back and along with Kootra stays in Aleks resort. In the next session Dan makes a chicken farm which Sly uses to put his new horses. Then Sly and Nova start shipping sheep, pigs, cows and other things from the other island they explored to the mainlands. Then Nova starts breeding the sheep like crazy. Kootra is having his own cave exploring adventure while Aleks started to explore to get resources. In the this session Dan is now considered the richest man alive. In the fifth session of TreeTopia, Sp00n joins Kootra, Nova, and Dan in preparing to go the Nether (without Sly's permission.) The session is also notable for James's building his torture room to hang his animals In the MineCon Creature Panel, Sly's Treehouse was destroyed by Kootra, Aleks, and Nova for "taking advantage" of them. Creature Occupations Kootra: Hitman/Salesman Originally, other Creatures could put hits on the rest if they felt the others did something deserving payback. Other Creatures would do this too, usually engaging Kootra as their hitman. Kootra also has been a salesman, selling various supplies to James Danz Newz: Bread Salesman/Chicken Farmer Throughout the series, Dan was established as giving out free bread to the other guys. It wasn't until a later session where he started to charge for his bread (after Gold Nuggets where established as the currency) He also has a very large chicken pen with hundreds of Chicken by his house, something he is known for doing in the past. Immortal dubbed Dan as the richest man in the game. Dan is also the one who hates night the most and constantly spends the night in his bed, spamming snoring noises in the chat, often interrupting the nightly skirmishes the rest have. SlyFoxHound: Store Owner/Salesman Sly is the most mischievous of the group. He owns a shop loaded with goods, and would sell them for various items before the currency was established. He has done several devious deeds on other creatures including letting creepers in their houses, killing livestock, and vandalising homes. He also has the Nether portal in his shop. ImmortalHD: Hotel Operator Immortal is a man with a thick Russian accent who operates his hotel "Aleksandr Resort". He charges customers for stays and gives each one a complimentary apple, supplied by Dan. He has been claimed to be very dumb and naive by the other creatures. UberHaxorNova: "Animal Hanger" Nova hasn't established a "real" occupation, but is known for tying animals with his rope, and hanging them in his "dungeon" basement. He has a sheep, several chickens, and a cow. He is often abused and griefed by the others (mostly Sly) and also puts on "shows" with his animals. Sp00nerism: Occupation yet established, appeared in the fifth session, yet to do much, besides building a sand house and staying in the Overworld while the rest of the Creatures venture into the Nether. SSoHPKC: Occupation yet established, appeared only in the first 2 sessions, did not accomplish much while on the series apart from building a treehouse in Kootra's old house location. Locations and Houses locations and buildings are: *The Communal Tree AKA Nova's House *Sly's Shop and Tree Build (yet unknown) *Aleks' resort *Dan's "Shit Shack" *Seamus's Treehouse (Kootra's old house) *Kootra's New Treehouse *Bobby Burglar's House *Sp00n's "Sand Castle" House *Weird House(Found by ImmortalHD) Halloween Special Monuments *Jordan's "Dry Bones" *Dan's "Punisher Logo" *Nova's "funhouse freak show" *Immortal's Spooky House "the hornted horre house of horrer" (now rented to Kootra) *Sly's Nightmare before Christmas logo "Christeena Swigle mountin" Episodes #We're baacckkkk! #Making Beds #Sly's Lets Play #Super Creepers #Unexpected Jump #GRIEFED!? #Booby Trap #FIRE #Economics #Hit Man #Retaliation Fee #Lost Island #Nova's Diary #Establishing A Currency #Staying at the Aleksandr Resort #Enderpig #Pig Hanging #Sheep Thief #Dan, The Richest Man #Welcome... Sp00n! #The Nether #James' Torture Emporium #Chicken Hanging Extravaganza #Restart the Recording #Chicken Farm Tour #No Penthouse? #Bonus Fish #The Search for Cows #For Rent #Asgard #The Great Forest Fire Specials #Halloween Special (Parts 1 & 2) Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Creatures involved Trivia *Sp00n is the editor of the series. *The name "TreeBoot" was an idea of Dan (known for his puns), however, none of the other creatures liked the name, except SSoH. *All of the current creatures have been on the series except Ze, and it is unknown if he will ever particiapte in the series, *The series is home to the famous Creature hashtag: "For the group!". *In TreeTopia, Creatures have mentioned and referenced many other series including Minecraft Daily, Asgard, Supercast, and Hershel's Land. *There is a running gag in the series, where Nova and the other Creatures set up a like goal where if it is reached, Kootra has to kill himself (by usually jumping into lava) in the next session. *Sly's current build beside his workshop vastly resembles the Great Deku Tree from the Legend of Zelda franchise and built the Spiral Hill (even though Sly did not remember the hill's name) from The Nightmare Before Christmas Film. Gallery communaltree.png|Distant View of the "Communal Tree" Alexs resort.JPG|" The Aleksandr Resort" view from the "The Communal Tree" shit shak.JPG|Danz's "Shit Shack" from a Distant View koots tree.JPG|Outside Kootra's treehouse sly.JPG|Sly's unfinished house from the air the entrance of shop.JPG|the entrance to sly's shop SPOON HOSE.JPG|Sp00n's house from a distant view Kootra's dry bones.JPG|Kootra's dry bones Category:Series Category:Minecraft series